<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort In The Dark by Anonymityposter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298257">Comfort In The Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymityposter/pseuds/Anonymityposter'>Anonymityposter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Gen, Parental Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymityposter/pseuds/Anonymityposter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed, Roy, and Al get attacked when out on a mission and Ed gets hurt, they defeat their enemies and escape to a cabin in the woods to avoid an oncoming storm. There Ed groaning in pain makes Roy's chest respond strangely. No slash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric &amp; Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al carried Ed carefully in his arms, trying not to jostle him too much. Edward had a tired look in his eyes and winced every couple of steps, he was bruised badly, on his ribs, torso and legs. </p><p>His automail leg had been broken and splintered by one of the alchemists they'd been chasing, and his automail arm had been ripped apart almost down to the shoulder. He had small cuts on his cheek and torso but nothing to be concerned about, something both Roy and Al were grateful for.</p><p> </p><p>They'd been chasing a rogue alchemist, Samuel Winston, who'd been using alchemy for evil, using it to tear up roads and buildings and terrorize the locals. Roy came along because the town, Mebbo, is in the north area and tends to be cold especially around this time of year, he thought that his fire alchemy might be useful in the cold. Roy was also aching for any excuse to get away from the mountains of paperwork that had been dumped on him yesterday by some General, wanting something that Roy had only really half listened to. </p><p>They'd found Winston and his cronies in town, at least 10 of them, terrorizing the locals and one of them, Winston, was threatening to kill the local woman standing in front of him, pointing at her with a sharp knife. Of course Ed had to jump in without any sort of plan.</p><p>"Why don't you leave the poor girl alone?" Ed said cockily.</p><p>   Winston chuckled and pressed a seal he'd made earlier on the ground, a pillar of earth rose up and knocked Edward back into the building behind him. </p><p>   "Ed!" Al cried out, but couldn't check if he was alright, as the Winston's cronies were already on them. </p><p>   The other cronies were easy to take care of with alchemy, but they'd lost sight of Edward. </p><p>  "Al did you see where Fullmetal went?" </p><p>  "No, no idea." Al said nervously "Where could he be?"</p><p>He got his answer when they heard something coming from the woods outside of the town, Al created a transmutation circle and moved the earth to propel them towards the sound.</p><p>There, deep in the forest, they found Edward fighting the alchemist as best as he could , his already damaged automail leg splintering from landing, his automail arm already ripped apart and clutching his ribs in pain. </p><p> Edward sent Winston flying with a quick clap, Roy charged forward and snapped while the alchemist was caught off guard catching the man's jacket on fire to which the alchemist pulled the jacket off in fear. Al rushed over to his brother to help take care of him. </p><p>Roy snapped again and Winston jumped back, smirking as he did, starting to draw a transmutation circle.</p><p>Roy jumped on him and subdued him, then suddenly it started raining, Roy looked up to see the sky was black, and the rain started pouring down. Winston used Roy's distraction and drew a transmutation circle in the dirt, pressing on it and sending Roy backwards into a tree. </p><p>Winston ran off, Roy looked at where Edward was struggling to get up with his brother's help, clutching his shoulder where the automail connected. Roy decided it was better to get him to safety, but when he looked around he realized they were lost, with the heavy rainfall and heavily wooded forest it was hard to tell where they were and which way town was.</p><p>Al picked Ed up in his arms as lightly as he could with only some complaint from Ed. Roy led the way to where he thought was back towards town, squinting to see through the heavy rain as the thunder boomed and lightning flashed.</p><p>Finally Roy spotted a small cabin down a long path to the left of them.</p><p>  "Al, there's a cabin over there, we'll stay there until the storm is over."Roy said, trying to force the words out through his chattering teeth.</p><p> "Are you sure Colonel? It doesnt look in the best of shape." </p><p> This was true, the windows were cracked, the walls were splintering and the roof looked two hairs from caving in. Not the best place to stay, but Edward was starting to shiver violently, wincing as he did so.</p><p> "It'll have to do." Roy said, heading towards the cabin. </p><p> He got to the cabin and opened the door, holding it open for Al and Ed, Al having to awkwardly crouch to get through the door.</p><p> Inside the cabin was a small kitchen, devoid of any good food as Roy checked, a living room with a fireplace that thankfully still had dry wood piled beside it, with a small couch in front, a small bed frame with a very scratchy blanket on it and a clock that ticked away on the wall. Roy grabbed the scratchy blanket off the bed and the other warmer, softer one off the couch. </p><p> Al set Edward down on the couch, and Roy checked his temperature, glad that he didn't have a fever.</p><p>"Al could you find a way to get a fire started?" </p><p>"Yes." Al started looking around for matches, coming back minutes later with a pack and lighting one, pretty soon a good fire was going.</p><p>Edward was still shivering violently and so was Roy, the cold really starting to seep in through his wet clothes.</p><p>"Get undressed Fullmetal. It'll help you stay warm if you take the wet clothes off."</p><p>"Like hell I'm taking my clothes off in front of you bastard."</p><p>"The Colonel is right brother, it will help you to get your wet clothes off."</p><p>"Fine, but I'm keeping underwear and you better not look bastard!"</p><p>"Yes please keep your underwear on, and same goes for you, I have to take mine off too." Roy turned and started undressing, hearing Edward doing the same. He looked over at Al who was pointedly keeping his eyes on the fire.</p><p>When he was down to his underwear Roy grabbed the scratchy blanket and threw it around his waist, tossing Edward the softer one.</p><p>Roy sat on the couch in front of the fire and readjusted the blanket around his shoulders. Edward did the same and Roy just tried not to think about the fact that he was a blanket away from being in his underwear in front of Edward and Alphonse Elric of all people.</p><p>"You should go to sleep." Roy said.</p><p>"I'm not listening to you bastard." </p><p>"I'm serious, it will help you heal if you rest."</p><p> "Shut up." Ed said and then sneezed, whimpering after from the pain, and his stomach growling from hunger too.</p><p>Then Roy had a weird reaction, he started lactating.</p><p>  Roy is an omega, this is a fact that he normally keeps hidden, it will affect his status and his dreams of becoming Fuhrer if its discovered. Sometimes omegas when they are near a pup (A/N a child, though in this case it can be extended to include anyone -18) that they considered their own (which no matter how much Roy denied it he did consider Al and Ed to be his pups) and the pup is in distress they start lactating.</p><p> It's not like this is the first time this has happened to Roy around or because of Edward, it's just usually when it happens Roy can open a window or rely on the strong ventilation to get rid of the smell. </p><p>  Edward's stomach growled again and milk dripped down Roy's chest, Roy froze and hoped Ed wouldn't notice. Thankfully it seems he didn't. </p><p>Edward's eyes slowly drooped down until he dropped his head onto Roy's shoulder, jerking with pain every so often, whimpering, his stomach growling getting louder, Roy's chest ached at this point. For once Roy was kinda glad that Al couldn't smell.</p><p>Then Edward did something unexpected, he chirped. Chirping is something pups do to signal to omegas that they want milk.</p><p>Al looked over in surprise. Roy had begrudgingly filled in some gaps in Ed and Al's knowledge of 'the birds and the bees' so to speak, after Hawkeye threatened to shoot him if didn't. Mainly about instincts and pheromones, as the boys had very little knowledge on the subject, having grown up in a small town that only started teaching about alpha/beta/omega dynamics when people started presenting (13-17 typically). So Al knew what Edward's chirping meant.</p><p>"Um, does he want?" Al uncertaintly pointed at Roy's chest area. </p><p>"Yeah. Alphonse, I need you to promise me something."</p><p>"Yes Colonel?" Al said confused.</p><p>"Promise you'll never tell anyone about this, certainly not your brother."</p><p>"About wha-," Al started before he froze and let out a quiet "oh," stumbling the rest of the way through the sentence, "Y-y-yeah, yes, I promise Colonel." </p><p>"Good, and I'm breastfeeding your brother, you can call me Roy." Trying to remain as casual as possible about it despite breastfeeding being an extremely intimate and bonding experience for both omega and pup. Roy just hoped that he didn't scent mark Edward like crazy with parental pheromones.</p><p>Al sputtered at that as Roy carefully maneuvered Edward so that he was laying half across his lap, carefully avoiding his injuries. Doing his best to cover his dignity while he was at it, though Al was back to staring pointedly at the fire. </p><p>Roy moved Edward's head to his nipple where Ed immediately latched on and started suckling hard. Roy let out a hiss and calmingly stroked Ed's hair, making shushing noises to relax him.</p><p>Edward slowed and continued suckling at a steady pace, the force thankfully much softer now, Roy could feel the tension leave Ed's body, Roy was glad Ed was asleep because he was wafting off parental and pack (family, or close friends) pheromones like crazy, Roy had definitely scent marked him now.</p><p>"Co- Roy, can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Of course Alphonse." </p><p>"What does it feel like, ...b-b-breastfeeding I mean."</p><p>Roy's eyebrows shot up in surprise though he should have guessed that Al would probably be curious. After all he'd never really been around omegas, at least on the regular except those around Eastern and Central Command and none that he was particularly close with or spent enough time with like him.</p><p>"Oh, well it hurts a bit, for me, it's sensitive. It's very calming though, very relaxing. It satisfies the pups instincts to feed and it satisfies my omega instincts to feed my pup like this." Roy noticed his slip up on 'my' too late and looked up at Al, hoping he hadn't noticed. Roy adjusted Ed carefully again as he continued to suckle, making more shushing noises when Ed started suckling too hard again.</p><p>"Oh I see, sounds nice." Al said. Roy figured Al either hadn't noticed Roy's slip up or was better at pretending than most would give him credit for.</p><p>"When you get your body back, I'll feed you too."</p><p>"Um, no, no that's fine, that's alright."</p><p>"Its alright, I don't mind. You'll probably need lots of nutrients when you get your body back anyway."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Al poked at the fire and adjusted the logs for a bit before adding a quiet, "I'd like that."</p><p>"Its a promise then." Roy said.</p><p>Roy felt Ed stop suckling, his breathing even and his face peaceful. Roy adjusted Ed to lean against his shoulder again, tucking his blanket in around him, before tucking his own blanket around himself.</p><p>"Hey Al."</p><p>"Yes Co-Roy?" </p><p>"You're my pup too." </p><p>Al looked up surprised at him to where he was rubbing at his eyes trying to stay awake.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah of course." Roy said as he lost the fight against sleep and drifted off, leaving Al comtiplating this new information.</p><p>The storm raged on outside, and there was still the matter of Winston to attend to, but that could wait until morning.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: this is my first fic so please be nice. Got the idea for omega Roy from What To Expect When The General's Expecting by orphan_account.  Leave a comment if you want me to do another fix with Al getting fed this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>